My give a damn is busted
by Lysangelle
Summary: Arizona is fed up with Mark monopolizing of Callie's attention. Spoiler alert! This story results from a Mega Buzz spoiler mentioning Mark. Also mentioning the last Calzona scene of 7x03


Title: My give a damn is busted

Author: Lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG13

Summary: spoiler alert! This story results from a Mega Buzz spoiler mentioning Mark. Also mentioning the last Calzona scene of 7x03.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: This is dedicated to a friend who's having a bit of a hard time. You know who you are and you're right; real love is understanding, love, care, passion and fights and you deserve more than just the fights. Hold on my friend.

Just a short one to get my writing hand back in motion.

Totally unbeta'ed, I'm claiming ownership to all and every mistakes in this story.  
Ok I admit, I didn't have time to read it again, my kitten bugs me to go to bed.

* * *

_Callie Torres looked at her too quiet lover as they were making their way across the street to go home. She smiled softly as she thought it was __**their**__ home now, a home she was sharing with the love of her life, at last… And a messy roommate and her new husband.  
_

_Suddenly the ortho surgeon understood better why Arizona was so intent on having Cristina and Owen move out._

_"It's really bugging you to share the apartment, isn't it?" the dark haired woman asked rhetorically._

_Startled blue eyes lifted to her face before lowering to the ground sheepishly. _

_"It's selfish I know..." Arizona said in a sad voice._

Callie hurriedly interrupted her.

_"No, no! I understand. I want it to be our place and ours only too. And be totally alone with you. It won't feel real until then."_

_The blonde sighed in relief; "I didn't think you felt the same." She admitted softly.  
_

_"I do!" The orthopedist answered quickly. "I really do. I guess I'm just more patient about it than you are." _

_Arizona burst out laughing._

_"Yeah! It means a lot considering how patient you usually are!"_

_Callie joined in the laughter as they reached the door of the building, she kept the door open for her lover and followed her inside, a bright smile still stuck to her lips._

_They stepped inside the elevator and Arizona pushed on the fifth floor's button before turning toward her girlfriend. The devilish look on the beautiful face made Callie loose her smile. That expression usually means trouble… or some very hot R-rated moments.  
Both perspectives making her gulp hard anyway._

_"I have an idea." Arizona explained, quite oblivious of Callie's reaction._

_'Oh shit!' The ortho surgeon thought._

_"What is the one thing that could scare Cristina Yang away?" The blonde asked with a smile._

_Callie knew her girlfriend had an answer but she felt a pang of sadness as her own answer popped in her mind._

_"Three months ago, I would have answered the thing scaring her most is being kept away from surgery. But now, I don't know anymore."_

_Arizona's face dropped at that answer. She felt deeply for Cristina's dilemma and was worried about her. The grudge she held against the resident after her stunt to escape the merger evaporated long ago. Arizona was a genuinely loving, friendly woman and she got attached to most people she got to spend time with, unique Cristina Yang included. Once more she felt petty and tried to rein in her own overwhelming needs and wants. _

_Callie saw the change of mood in her lover and wanting to bring the happy Arizona back she took the bait, preparing herself for anything and everything._

_"Ok, what do you think could scare her away then?"_

_The blonde smiled, recognizing her girlfriend's attempt for what it was._

_"Girl on girl action, of course!" she answered with a wiggle of her eyebrows._

_"What!" Callie exclaimed loudly. "You're not serious, right?"_

_"I am! Nothing too shocking of course, I don't want to traumatize her even more." Arizona explained seriously._

_Callie snorted; "Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Arizona?"_

…

Teddy Altman was roaring with laughter, her arms wrapped around her middle as she sat on the lounge's couch.

"You did not!" She managed to utter between bouts of laughter. Arizona's straight face was making it even harder for her to regain her countenance.

"It's not _that _funny, Teddy." The shorter blonde admonished seriously.

The heart surgeon hiccupped; "Oh yes it is! Sweet, innocent looking Arizona Robbins using public sex as a means to her end!"

"It wasn't public sex!" The blue eyed woman retorted "It was… more like heavy kissing and a bit of naked skin!"

"What happened then?" Teddy asked as she calmed down slowly.

The paeds surgeon narrowed her eyes at her friend but answered anyway. "We knew Owen came home shortly before us so we listened to see if they were around and when we heard their voices…"

"Yeeees?" Teddy encouraged with a mischievous smile.

"We-burst-through-the-door-kissing-and-grabbing-and-taking-clothes-off..." Arizona uttered reluctantly in one breath.

"Oh my God!" the heart surgeon laughed again. "I wish I was there to see their faces!"

Arizona pulled her tongue at her, only making Teddy laughed harder.

"So, did it work?" The heart surgeon finally asked after her laughter died off.

Arizona made a face; "I'm not sure, we didn't hear the effect it had on them."

"You didn't? How come?"

"We got carried away once we hit the bedroom." Arizona answered sheepishly sending Teddy into another laughing fit.

Arizona Robbins was on the verge of killing someone. Anyone who'd get the dubious honor of exhausting her patience, and it was unusually low these days.

She watched, her lunch forgotten, as her new live-in lover was laughing and joking with the devil himself. AKA Mark Sloane. Arizona made a face, acknowledging to herself that Mark wasn't really a demon's spawn but he was the one person making her life hell these days for sure. She even liked him most of the time. He was a great friend for her Callie when she needed him and she was grateful for his support in a few occasions too. But this was becoming ridiculous.

All Arizona was asking for was to retreat with her girlfriend in their pretty pink bubble. But nooooo; just when they managed to chase away Cristina and Owen with a, not really accidental, quite sexual display, Sloane reappears full force and encroaches on their privacy!

Part of her uneasiness about the situation was that Callie didn't seem to notice that the plastic surgeon was monopolizing her, or to mind it.

It made Arizona wonder if she was just being selfish and petty,

but she couldn't change her feelings about the situation. She felt that, after everything they went through, she and Callie deserved some alone time. Some exclusive, just 'you and me' moments and space to wallow in the bliss of finding each other again.

Even now, with Callie sitting close to her, a strong tanned hand resting on the back of her chair and playing in her long blond strands, she couldn't stop feeling left out. She wished for her Calliope full attention and the somewhat taunting looks Mark was gracing her with didn't help.

"Ok, gotta go." Arizona blurted out, the distraction of her lover's hand playing with her hair not enough to keep her quiet anymore.

"What? Why?" Callie asked in surprise as she watched her girlfriend picking her tray and standing up.

Arizona felt bad suddenly; obviously her sudden departure was disturbing her girlfriend's perfect lunch with her lover and BFF.

She smiled reassuringly at her partner and shrugged.

"Work calling, you know." The blonde answered. Then leaning forward, she kissed Callie with all the need she felt for the woman she loved. A need that she decided she wouldn't hide from her anymore.

The kiss was needy, deep and full of love. The definitive message of 'She's mine' it was sending to Sloane was all bonus.

With a quick loving smile to her lover the paeds surgeon left the cafeteria, dropping the tray on her way out.

"She's spoiling you for anyone else." Mark half joked.

Callie turned to face him, a serious look on her face.

"There isn't anyone else, and there never will be anyone else again."

Teddy Altman lifted her head from the chart she was working on as Arizona burst into the doctor's lounge and dropped heavily in the nearest chair after another couple of hours of building irritation and frustration.

"That bad huh?" The heart surgeon asked gently.

"Ugh! Worse!" Arizona answered dropping her head against the back of the chair.

"What happened? Aren't you rid of Cristina yet?"

The paeds surgeon sighed; "We are, it's a matter of time now. But now it's Mark Sloane getting in the way again! It'll never stop!"

Teddy stood up and came to sit on the arm chair, her hand finding the tense shoulder of her friend.

"Of course, it'll stop, Arizona. This is a transition time for you guys. It's going to work out. Things will settle down."

The blue-eyed blonde's head shot up. "Do you see Mark Sloane settling down anytime soon?" She asked, her tone harsher than she intended.

"Hum, nope." The heart surgeon answered honestly. "But you'll find a way; you're the queen of plans. Your last one worked perfectly, remember the 'public sex' plan, now that was a great one!"

Arizona laughed at the obvious levity attempt from her friend and she patted Teddy's knee in thanks.

"That's it!" She exclaimed making Teddy jump. "That's the plan!"

The taller blonde looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"What plan? Do I want to know?"

"Of course you do, you're part of the plan!" The paeds surgeon answered enthusiastically.

Teddy stood up. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this. Really; it's a strong feeling."

"Come on Teddy, you know you said you needed another candy bar after the attachment Barbie episode." Arizona explained with a determined nod of her head. Teddy got a sudden flash back to the day Arizona announced to her they were going to be friends.

"Oh no, no, no, no! Arizona, no way!" The heart surgeon interjected, trying to put up at least a semblance of resistance.

"Please, Teddy. You said yourself you had a good time with Mark. It could take your mind off things too. It was the plan in the first place and now you know what to expect."

"Arizona…"

The shorter blonde sighed; "I know, I know, forget it. I'm sorry. I'm being selfish here. I just can't stand Mark encroaching on our time anymore, it feels like he's always there. It's disturbing to know that any minute he could just burst through the door like he owns the place… Or Callie."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Both blondes turned to the doorway where Callie was standing, a confused look on her face.

Teddy shared a look with Arizona and made her way to the door wordlessly, giving Callie's hand a squeeze on her way out.

The ortho surgeon stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Arizona?" Callie asked again as she sat on the coffee table in front of her lover. "Tell me what your problem with Mark really is, please."

The blonde shook her head, unsure of how to express her feelings without hurting her girlfriend. "Calliope…"

"Is it that trust issue again?" The dark haired woman interrupted, her confusion turning to anger. "That's it, isn't it? You still don't trust me!"

Arizona bristled at the accusation.

"That's not true, I trust you!"

"You obviously don't, or you would have talked to me about what's troubling you." Callie added.

"I…" The blonde started to defend herself. "Calliope, I realize all our issues aren't solved, far from it. But believe me; I trust your love for me."

The ortho surgeon shook her head. "But you still don't trust me."

"I do! I just don't trust Mark with you!" Arizona admitted finally.

Callie sighed.

"If you trust me you should know that I wouldn't cheat on you, ever."

"I know that." The blonde answered, "But I also know that Mark never hid that he'd get in bed with you again at the first opportunity! And I also know that you two often drink each other under the table, and I know that people tend to do crazy things when they're drunk!"

Arizona bit her lip to stop the flow of words that unwillingly escaped her mouth. She expected Callie to explode and yell at her but the taller woman only smiled lightly.

"At last, you're telling me." The dark haired woman said softly. "But you don't have to worry; I made it clear to Mark that I wouldn't take any of his shit. And I think he's too worried about the possibility of loosing our friendship to try any stunt. He knows I wouldn't forgive being betrayed that way."

Arizona sighed; "You're not mad at me." She stated more than asked.

"No, I can't be mad at you. I understand where you're coming from. I know you have good reasons to think that way." Callie answered, taking a soft pale hand in hers.

The blonde smiled; "I love you, do you know that?"

The taller woman smiled brightly; "Yep I know but you can keep saying it every time you feel like it."

She leaned forward and dropped a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"For the record; I love you too." She whispered against the soft mouth.

Arizona giggled.

"Why don't you tell me what other issue you have with Mark, now that you started?" Callie asked, sitting back.

"Argh! He's always there! I know he's in a low because of Lexie and all but we just got rid of Cristina and I thought it'd be just us at last and he is always there! He monopolizing your attention and I'm in a petty mood; I just want you all to myself. But he keeps bursting into our time together! I want to be able to start something with you without wondering if he's going to interrupt! I want to do things as a couple without being a couple plus the BFF! I'm… being a selfish bitch huh?"

Callie tried hard not to laugh at the ranting. 'My woman has some lungs on her to be able to say all that without taking a breath' she mused.

She recognized the feelings behind it though. She felt bad for Mark and wanted to be a good friend but she could see why the situation would weight down heavily on her lover. She was Mark's BFF, not Arizona. It must be hard on her.

"No you're not, baby. I see what you mean." Callie answered at length.

"I would love to share all those couple things you talked about with you."

The two women exchanged a smile of complicity and understanding.

"Want help trying to convince Teddy that she should seduce Mark away from us?" Callie asked with a mischievous smile.


End file.
